Pregception
by Evil Kitten1
Summary: Matthias and his sweet dreams of his love, Svea Oxentierna...


Disclaimer: All characters belong to Hidekaz Himaruya!

A/N: This is a little sequel to 'Loving The Impossible', but you won't have to read that to understand this story. I might've made errors, but that's because I didn't want to forget any ideas that I made up for this story.

Denmark: Matthias Kohler

Sweden: Svea Oxenstierna

Finland: Tima Väinämöinen (sounds stupid, I know, but 'Tina' seemed too simple to use)

* * *

><p>Matthias took a deep breath as his eyes blinked open sleepily. His bare arm automatically tightened around the small waist of his tall girlfriend as he nuzzled her warm neck, feeling his whole body relax at her scent. A smile spread over his face and he pulled the woman towards him, spooning her.<p>

'_Man, am I the luckiest guy in the world or what?'_ he thought and laid a kiss between the girl's shoulder blades, rousing her from her sleep.

"You're squashin' me," Svea mumbled and she turned herself around so that she was facing her partner, who smiled sheepishly and let go of her. Her long blonde hair tumbled over her shoulders as she turned.

"Sorry, Svea… you're so damn gorgeous, and last night was-"

"Shut up, I got a headache…" the woman groaned and sat up, pulling the duvet close to her chest. Matthias is used to her insults and remarks; he just imagines her wearing a maid's outfit everytime, but seeing her lovely face looking even paler than usual and her eyes squinting from so much pain was just unbearable to him.

"I'll get you some painkillers and water, just stay." Matthias got out of their bed and stumbled into the bathroom after walking over their clothes which were strewn over the floor from last night's activities. Matthias was going to say it was a 'great night' between them, but Svea seemed… distracted and distant, even in the midst of their passion she didn't seem to be 'here'. Matthias bit his lip. _'What if she's sick? I should keep her in bed if she is… dammit, she's got her physical exams next week too…'_ He quickly ran some cold water into a glass tumble and dropped a couple of painkillers in, watching them dissolve. He tried not to throw up at the thought of the horrible taste that painkillers leave behind in your mouth.

He sat on the edge of the bed and it creaked – from so much 'use' – and Matthias handed over the glass. "Here. Drink up. Will you want a spoonful of sugar?"

She glanced at him with glassy eyes and she shook her head before gulping back the whole glass without stopping. Matthias's stomach churned at her superhuman determination. Who drinks a whole glass without gagging at the stinky taste?

With a sigh, the woman rested the glass on the bedside cabinet on her side and she laid back down with a slender hand on her forehead. "No thanks. I'm not a kid."

"No…" the Danish man leaned over and kissed the hand resting on her forehead. "You're beautiful."

The woman's lips curled a little in a tiny smile that only Matthias could see.

Svea, a student at the sports college Matthias works at, has started living with her tutor some days after their romantic 'encounter' together. It would've raised questions with the head of the college about their relationship, but, Matthias and Svea were careful about where they go together in the city. They sometimes go on dates in the next city or stayed in a few hotels… Or for peace and quiet, they go to Matthias's house in the countryside where it's absolutely quiet.

Problem is, Svea's best friend, Tima, discovered about their relationship when she accidentally caught them kissing in the corridor with Matthias's hand up her skirt. Svea quickly calmed the Finnish girl down and stopped her from murdering their traumatised teacher with a hockey stick. Tima was happy that her best friend is happy, and vowed to keep their relationship a secret.

Right now, Svea and Matthias are in Matthias's house, far from the city and anyone who could bother them…

But as the morning passed and Svea's headaches are returning, Matthias became more worried.

"Hey, babe…" Svea gave him a deadly glare and Matthias shivered, "l-let's take you a doctor, because it's not normal for your headaches to be so bad!"

In spite of her weak protests, he drove her to the city doctor, and he was asked to wait outside while a pretty nurse lead Svea into a private room…

Then he waited for 5 minutes… 10 minutes… 15 minutes… 20 minutes…

Matthias's eyes drooped when the door suddenly opened and he sat up in the seat, staring at Svea as she walked out with her hand pressed to her flushed face.

"Are you all right…?" Matthias stood up and pulled her hand away to see her eyes were red-rimmed. His heart dropped to the pit of his stomach. "What's wrong? Tell me…"

The woman hugged him. "'m pregnant…" she mumbled into his chest.

Matthias's sky-blue eyes widened and his breath caught in his throat.

* * *

><p>"WOAH!" Matthias screamed as he suddenly sat up and breathed heavily, looking around. He sighed when he realised that he was dreaming and he was still in bed, lying next to his beautiful girlfriend-<p>

He froze when he noticed that the mop of hair didn't belong to Svea. It was too pale blonde to be Svea's and it was in a bob-style. This girl was a lot smaller in statute… Her shiny amethyst-purple eyes blinked open. "Morning, Mr Kohler~" Tima giggled and snuggled close to him. "If you woke up like that every morning, you'd scare our baby!"

"Wh-wh-wh-wh…" the Danish man's face paled until it could've turned blue.

* * *

><p>"F*CKING HELL THAT WAS NUTS!" Matthias screamed and fell out of his bed and landed on the floor painfully. His head throbbed and he sat up to see Svea staring at him.<p>

"Bad dream?" she said, tilting her head.

"You have NO IDEA…" Matthias murmured and crawled back into bed under the covers. His arms wrapped around the woman only to feel someone else's arms around her already. He froze and looked over Svea to see Tima sleeping peacefully while spooning her.

"Don't be so loud next time you idiot," the woman muttered and kissed Matthias's shocked lips. "You know Tima hates it when you wake up screaming – but I'll SLAUGHTER you if you scream your head off once our babies are born." Matthias's hand slipped down to her stomach, and to his surprise, it was large and he felt something kick from inside it. His face paled and his breathing constricted.

* * *

><p>Matthias gasped and stared up at the ceiling. His hand gripped the duvet and his back was sore, presumably from moving around so much in his sleep. He relaxed when he realised (again) that he was dreaming.<p>

"That was… interesting…" he muttered and pushed some of his flattened blonde hair off his face. It wasn't spiked as it usually was as it was covered in sweat. _'Ugh, now I need to shower myself TWICE…' _he thought.

"What was?"

He gulped, remembering his crazy dreams and turned his head slowly, only to see Svea's steel-blue eyes staring at him. His hand quickly rested on her bare stomach under the bed covers and she gasped from the coldness and glared at him. "What are you doin'?" she asked with a hiss.

Matthias breathed a sigh of relief and relaxed. "Nothing… just… I had some weird dreams… one was great… one was too insane… the third one was… was… interesting…"

Svea raised an eyebrow and sat up, straightening her navy-blue nightgown as she stood up off the bed and shuffled out the room in her slippers to the kitchen.

Once she was alone in the kitchen, she glanced up at the ceiling where their bedroom would be and shook her head. She subconsciously rested her hand on her slim stomach. "I'll tell him once I graduate next month…"

* * *

><p>AN: Hmm~ So is she pregnant or not? Or what if it was Svea dreaming that she was pregnant while Matthias dreamed in her dreams that he knows she's pregnant even though she never told him?

Ok. I'll stop inception-ing everyone and shut up now X3

But it's like the movie Inception. You don't know if that guy is out of the dream or not cuz the stupid toy keeps on spinning and spinning... in other words, YOU decide the ending~ YOU decide if Svea is pregnant or not or if this is just another dream~


End file.
